


Love pasta

by Marie21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus, reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie21/pseuds/Marie21
Summary: Alec and Magnus after their first time.





	Love pasta

They just had there first time together and it had been amazing. It was soft, gentle and loving. An experience they would both never forget. Now they were laying in each others arms, experiencing the afterglow. Suddenly Alec’s stomach rumbled and they both let out a soft chuckle. 

Maybe we should make something to eat : Magnus said.  
But I don’t want to move. It’s so perfect here : Alec whined.I know darling but you tired me out quit a bit so it would be easier to cook something than to magic something up. By the way it’s romantic and you prefer it when I don’t use my magic anyway. Hhhh, alright. 

They stood up, put on jogging pants, Alec lent a pair of Magnus and seeing Alec in his pants almost made Magnus forget that they were hungry but he knew that once back in bed they wouldn’t come out until dawn, he stepped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. 

Alec followed behind closely. Magnus started chopping unions for a simple pasta dish. Alec went to stand behind him, wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and started pecking gentle kisses to every spot of skin he could reach.

Darling, this way we are never gonna have food. What do you mean, I thoroughly enjoy what I am eating right now. Magnus took in a shaky breath. When were done I am going to pleasure you until you scream but first we eat. Ok, but I am not breaking any contact. 

And so they cooked together with Alec touching Magnus in every way he could during the process. When the food was ready they went to sit down. Magnus planning on sitting opposite of Alec but Alec was having none of that. 

Oh, no we are not breaking the contact now. He pulled at Magnus hand until he stood beside him and yanked him down onto his lap. Magnus let out a surprised yelp. Alexander. Well this is not very practical but I sure like sitting here. They ate there pasta, without messing, in silence. 

This is really good Alec stated.Yes, of course. It’s post sex love pasta. Alec’s cheeks reddened at the statement. Have you done this before. I mean cooking and stuff after you had sex. I have but it was never as romantic as with you. Alec looked away. What’s wrong darling ? It’s just you’ve had all this before and sometimes I think, I know I can’t compare to the people you dated before. I mean was I even any good. 

 

Magnus was astonished by his statement. How could such a beautiful, magnificent boy think he wasn't good enough for Magnus. God, if anything he was too perfect for him. 

Alec, I have never in all the centuries I have lived experienced such a wonderful moment. Not only because you are gorgeous and although you were inexperienced you did amazing things to me but because we made love. We didn't just have sex. We felt every moment of it, we care for each other and love each other. I have never had that with anyone. 

When you touch me my skin is on fire. I would never be able to describe to you what you do to me. And this, this romantic dinner after sex I have never had that either.

Sure I cooked and ate after sex sometimes alone a few times with the person in question but it was never so full of love. I love you. If anything I am not worthy of you. You are an angel. A gift that I received from heaven. Never doubt our experiences because I cherish every one of them. Alec was speechless. The only thing he could muster to do was crash his lips onto the lips of the man he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
